Farewell
by Cyntouch
Summary: "Tu as beau dire Draco, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais oublié. Et que tu ne pourras jamais vraiment t'y résoudre." Un sourire désabusé vint fleurir ses lèvres. "T'oublier ou pas, ce qui importe c'est que j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose. Et ça te tues."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Copyrighté JKR. L'intrigue et certains OC m'appartiennent.

Rating : T

**FAREWELL***

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>" so much for love<br>guess i've been wrong  
>but it's all right<br>cuz i'm moving on "  
><em>

_(_Wedding day_; Rosie Thomas)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Encore félicitations, Draco. »<p>

Un chaleureux sourire, rare dans sa sincérité, vint éclairer le visage quelque peu fatigué du jeune marié à l'adresse de son vieil ami. Il le remercia d'une franche accolade, Blaise ne se gênant pas pour l'occasion à se montrer bien plus démonstratif que d'habitude.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie Zabini, dit-il, son sourire se changeant en un rictus moqueur, tu vient officiellement de m'arracher le titre de célibataire de l'année. Les félicitations te reviennent plutôt, bientôt tu crouleras sous les demandes, remercie-moi. »

Un rire lui répondit et Blaise se dégagea de sa prise en lui adressant un haussement de sourcils tout à fait dubitatif.

« - Ne flattes pas trop ton égo, elles ne tombent pas toutes pour tes beaux yeux, ricana-t-il. Et tout le monde sait que c'est Potter qui détient cette place, Draco.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu avais un abonnement quotidien à Sorcière Hebdo, _princesse_. »

Un poing s'abattit sur son épaule et cela n'eut d'autre effet que d'agrandir son sourire d'imbécile heureux. Blaise appréciait tout particulièrement l'expression sereine qui se lisait sur ses traits. Merlin que c'était bon de le voir ainsi. La joie tranquille qui émanait de son ami en semblait contagieuse pour lui en tout cas, elle l'était, rien que parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Un temps qui n'avait que trop bien duré.

« Qu'essaies-tu de faire Zabini ? Il n'y a que moi dorénavant qui ai le droit d'abattre mes foudres sur mon cher _mari_. »

Les deux mâles se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue qui vint se poster tranquillement à leurs côtés, arborant un air à la fois las et pourtant teinté d'un bonheur silencieux étrangement semblable à celui qu'affichait Draco. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers elle avec le même sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres, et posa un baiser sur front, aspirant par le même temps son parfum, apaisant pour l'âme. Celle-ci se glissa tranquillement entre ses bras, profitant de la quiétude que sa présence lui apportait.

« Toutes mes excuses _Milady »_, reprit Blaise d'un ton solennel. Puis, notant qu'il était probablement de trop dans cette scène ajouta : « Je le laisse entre tes bonnes mains, après plus de vingt-cinq ans, je passe volontiers le relai à quelqu'un de bien plus compétent.

- Tu es trop bon, Zabini, remercia la jeune femme, faussement reconnaissante alors que Draco poussait un reniflement méprisant, sous les rires de son ami.

- Bien, alors, Mr et Mrs Malefoy, je me dois de vous quitter, j'espère que vous saurez profiter de la nuit qui vous est offerte. Parce que, oui, officiellement - on sait bien qu'officieusement, l'affaire a déjà été réglée- vous avez le droit de…

- Blaise, fit un Draco, agacé, bien qu'amusé, sa femme levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis parti ! »

Le grand noir leur fit un clin d'œil complice, et agrippant sa veste négligemment posé sur une chaise, se détourna du couple et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Les tout jeunes mariés le regardèrent s'en aller d'un pas souple, les mains dans les poches, presque sifflotant. Un Blaise Zabini aussi heureux n'était possible que si Draco Malefoy l'était tout autant. Ainsi, avant de les quitter pour de bon, il eut un temps d'arrêt et se tourna à demi vers ces deux amis, qui n'avaient pas bougé, l'air de chercher ses mots. Son camarade haussa un sourcil, questionnant ce soudain sérieux qui avait possédé ses traits. Puis finalement, Blaise accrocha son regard et s'adressant pourtant à la jeune femme à ses côtés :

« J'espère que tu sauras le rendre aussi heureux encore longtemps. Mes sincères félicitations, Dune. »

L'émotion d'une phrase pleine de non dits amena la main de la jeune femme à agripper presque convulsivement la chemise de Draco. Celui-ci fixait son ami d'un œil trouble, et inconsciemment se mit à respirer plus vite. Ce fut le parfum de sa femme qui vint à ses narines assez précipitamment, calmant progressivement le surplus de sentiments qui l'avaient assailli de toutes parts. Dune sentait les battements de son cœur prendre un rythme plus soutenu tout contre sa paume. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui. Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté une demi-seconde avant de sourire de nouveau et se détourner définitivement. Il atteignit la porte et leur adressa un dernier signe, puis sortit du manoir.

La main pâle, dont l'alliance argentée brillait sous la lueur des bougies chercha sa jumelle. La saisit. Et se posa avec douceur sur l'arrondi perçu sous la robe immaculée.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>**Farewell : _Faire ses adieux. _(et non pas les lunettes...! -out-)  
><strong>

**** _j'ai fais tant par amour, je crois que j'avais tout faux. mais ça va_****_ maintenant_****_, parce que je passe à autre chose._  
><strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je fais officiellement mon grand retour des vacances (haha). Le BAC c'est fi-ni, mes amis. Mais genre, vraiment, avec toute cette merde sur l'épreuve de maths derrière moi (franchement S ou pas, les maths c'est archi relou...) Enfin, je fais donc mon retour sur ffnet en tant qu'écrivain. Et c'est ainsi que je vous pond ce (très) court prologue. Pour ma défense, il a été écrit durant les heures creuses où réellement je ne tenais plus dans mes révisions, et que les chansons de Rosie Thomas (gros crush), apaisaient mon humeur (je l'ai découvert par hasard sur une fan-vid Damon/Elena de tvd et j'ai juste a-do-ré). C'est en écoutant tout son répertoire que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. Qui sera longue...oh oui, longue. Et j'espère que celui-là j'arriverais à le mener à terme (ha-ha..).**

**Je ne suis pas certaine qu'avec ce prologue vous ayez réussi à saisir l'intrigue de l'histoire - en même temps si vous n'avez pas saisi, je rassure histoire de, c'est tout à fait normal. uh, c'est un peu mon but de ménager le suspens. Enfin, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions tôt ou tard (très bientôt en fait). Bref, laissez-moi vos impressions, vos avis, et si vous avez aimé (euuh...vu comment c'est court je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne faites pas étalage de longs sentiments :D) Le chapitre suivant est prêt (et il énormément plus LONG, rassurez vous). J'attend de bien avancer dans le deuxième et je le poste. **

**Gros bisous à tout ceux qui me suivront pour cette histoire qui - sachez le - me tient vraiment à coeur (j'en rêve la nuit pour me représenter la trame, c'est dire). Merci d'avance! **

**Cynthia. ****xoxo**


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Copyrighté JKR. L'intrigue et certains OC m'appartiennent.

Rating : T

**FAREWELL**

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Je ne sais pas trop si vous méritez que je vous publie ce chapitre si vite. Non, réflexion faite, vous ne le méritez décidément pas. Mais comme je suis magnanime et très sympathique, je ne vais pas vous tenir rigueur de LA seule review que j'ai pu avoir (contrastant avec les plus deux deux cent visites que j'ai eu sur la fic...). M'enfin, vous savez je ne vais pas pleurer sur mon sort. Il me semble me rappeler avoir dit dans le chapitre précédent que je ne pouvais pas vous en tenir rigueur si je n'avais pas de commentaires comme le chapitre était déplorablement court. Donc, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi et moi seule. Cela dit, j'apprécierais surtout vos avis sur l'histoire, et non pas seulement le fait d'avoir des reviews. C'est que, comme je vous l'ai dit, je me lance dans cette fic corps et âme, et si vraiment ca n'intéresse personne, autant me le dire et je ne me prend pas la tête pour la publier. Enfin... je verrais bien. Dans l'immédiat, je remercie infiniment Zoeyline pour ses encouragements et son enthousiasme suite au prologue. J'espère que cette suite te satisfera (ne crie pas tout de suite au scandale, l'intrigue se met TRES DOUCEMENT en place - je te l'accorde).

Sinon deux ou trois petites choses sur la fic en elle même; d'abord, comme je l'ai déjà spécifié précédemment, cette histoire m'est venue principalement en écoutant le répertoire d'une artiste que j'adore, Rosie Thomas. En chaque début de chapitre, il y a une de ses chansons et chacune d'elle signifie beaucoup de choses - il faut donc souvent lire entre les lignes pour comprendre les non dits et les choses qui ne sont pas très explicites dans l'histoire. Ensuite, je précise que c'est un Hermione/Draco, donc pour rassurer les plus dubitatifs, oui, ils étaient/sont/seront ensemble (rayer les mentions inutiles :p). J'ai pris du temps à imaginer la trame alors attendez de voir la suite avant d'en être totalement dégoutés. Enfin, je précise que chaque élément du chapitre ici est à retenir très précisément, ils vont compter pour beaucoup dans les chapitres suivants. Ah et aussi, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait une erreur dans le prologue. Blaise dit plus ou moins à Dune qu'il connait Draco depuis 25 ans, or à l'époque où il se marie avec elle il n'a que 20 ans. Je me suis un peu embrouillé dans les dates. Mais en fait ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est que dans notre présent (c'est à dire le temps de l'action de ce chapitre précisément), Draco a 25 ans.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à certaines de vos questions et vous avoir donné envie de continuer à lire cette fic. En tout cas, je suis très motivée et inspirée. A vous de me dire ce que vous en dites. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 :**** De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis que t'es parti.**

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>" I was wrong I guess. Farewell so long. I was wrong I confess.<em>______ I miss the way you dance with me. _____  
><em>So farewell my love... and all I got was just this broken heart from you.<em> "__

__(__Farewell__ - Rosie Thomas)*  
><em>_

* * *

><p>« Et demain, M. Malfoy, vous avez cet important rendez-vous avec le représentant de Tanner industries autour de trois heures dans l'après midi. Il m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire qu'il était enchanté de conclure un second accord avec notre société- enfin, pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire, <em>votre<em> société. »

Draco jeta un regard vaguement moqueur à son assistante dont la gêne avait rendu les joues, habituellement pâles, rouges écrevisses tandis qu'ils atteignaient son bureau. Elle finit par ne plus savoir que bafouiller les dernières phrases de son compte rendu matinal. Son supérieur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« - Merci Grace, j'apprécie votre total dévouement, dit-il de sa voix trainante, un léger amusement pouvant toutefois être perçu derrière son ton neutre. Et sachez que cette entreprise marche aussi grâce à vous alors il est inutile de vous embarrasser d'une telle politesse, surtout avec moi.

- Bi-bien sur M. Malfoy. Je…je m'y tiendrai à l'avenir. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et sortit rapidement de la pièce après avoir esquissé un bref sourire, laissant Draco rejoindre son fauteuil et ses documents à traiter pour la journée. Un soupir légèrement las échappa à ce dernier et il se surprit à fixer les parchemins et autres, d'un œil mauvais pendant près de dix minutes. Enfin, agacé, il parvint à s'atteler à la tache en commençant par la lecture de la pile de courriers qui trônait devant lui. Avant qu'il ait pu se saisir de la première enveloppe, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau sur son assistante, un pli concerné sur le front.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger M. Malfoy - il balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement négligé de la main, trop heureux de retarder le début des "festivités" - mais j'ai oublié de vous mentionner tout à l'heure la venue d'un courrier pour vous au nom du ministère de la justice. Il s'agit de votre père, il me semble. Ils disent que...

- C'est bon, Grace, la coupa-t-il, abruptement. Je vais voir ca par moi-même, merci. »

Il avait pris une profond inspiration et dardait maintenant un regard insondable sur sa subordonnée. La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, incertaine face à l'expression de son patron sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, voyant qu'il n'attendait que son départ pour continuer ce qu'il avait à faire, elle se permit de continuer, nerveusement:

« Voulez-vous que je demande à M. Potter de passer vous voir aujourd'hui? »

Elle s'attendit à un énième haussement de sourcils et à une remarque acérée mais Draco Malfoy se contenta de garder le contact visuel, l'air absent. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit, doucement:

« Faites donc ça. Dites lui de me retrouver pour le déjeuner. »

•

« Tu penses pouvoir m'obtenir un droit de visite pour cette semaine, Potter? »

Le ton était formel, quelque peu nerveux toutefois. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et mit un temps supplémentaire à tergiverser. Finalement, dans un soupir, il consentit à répondre à l'affirmative.

« - Je crois que Paul pourra me l'obtenir. Mais je devrai être avec toi ou ils enverront un autre auror t'accompagner. Tu sais comment se déroule leur politique à l'approche d'un transfert de prisonnier...  
>- Oui, je sais. »<p>

Draco s'était visiblement détendu, ses épaules moins bien droites qu'elles ne l'étaient quelques secondes auparavant. L'air de rien, jusqu'à son regard s'était apaisé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant, Malfoy n'aurait jamais permis à quiconque de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« - Efface ce sourire de ton visage, Potter. Epargne-moi cette vue, veux-tu.

- Tu l'aimes cette tête Malfoy, sinon tu aurais décampé déjà bien loin dès lors que je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, répliqua l'auror en sirotant sa bière-au-beurre, moqueur, l'autre levant les yeux au ciel. Ah, avant que j'oublie, Draco. Ginny m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'attendait samedi à la maison. Albus va avoir trois ans.

- Je sais, Potter, s'agaça son vis-à-vis avec un regard faussement courroucé, je ne suis pas le parrain de ton gamin pour rien. C'est une des choses inclut dans mes devoirs que de savoir sa date d'anniversaire. Son cadeau est prêt depuis bien longtemps.

- Bien sur…fit Harry, pas dupe pour un sou. J'imagine que je dois cela à ta merveilleuse femme.

- Et tu le dois à ma merveilleuse femme, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire en coin provoquant un éclat de rire à l'auror assis juste en face de lui. Dune pensait de toute manière passer au manoir ce week end, mais pour éviter de gâcher la surprise, elle ne l'a pas spécifié à Quill dans le cas où il ne saurait pas tenir sa langue jusque là.

- J'aimerais être aussi préventif qu'elle. J'ai dit à James qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux ce week end pendant que les invités seront à la maison pour l'anniversaire de son frère, il n'a mis qu'une soirée avant de découvrir l'endroit où j'avais caché le cadeau. Albus n'a d'yeux que pour la licorne enchanté et refuse de manger depuis.

- Et ça se dit Chef du Bureau des Aurors, se moqua Draco devant la mine contrite de son ami. Plus il grandit, moins il te ressemble : trop intelligent.

- La ferme, Malfoy. »

Ce dernier fut secoué par un rire silencieux tandis que l'autre secouait la tête avec ennui, terminant son repas dorénavant froid. Un hibou vint interrompre la reprise de toute autre discussion en se posant avec délicatesse sur le coin de table, la patte levée vers Draco. Tout en mâchant sa viande, Harry observa le visage de l'homme redevenir plus sérieux qu'auparavant à mesure qu'il lisait son courrier, l'habituel pli soucieux sur le front. Il allait lui sortir une remarque amusée sur le sujet mais fut pris de court par un claquement de langue agacé tandis que Draco repliait avec énervement son parchemin. Il jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva dans un raclement de chaise. L'auror le suivit du regard, interrogateur.

« Je dois y aller, fit-il avec empressement. Une histoire de transaction retardée que Blaise ne peut résoudre seul, incapable comme il est. »

Harry retint un sourire narquois alors que Malfoy n'était plus que bougonnements.

« Passe lui le bonjour de ma part, et à Dune aussi ! »

Un vague signe de la main lui répondit et déjà, le blond s'éloignait. L'auror retourna à son plat qu'il termina rapidement avant de sortir de quoi payer le tout, réalisant ironiquement que Malfoy lui laissait aussi sa part à payer. C'était une chose qui l'étonnait toujours avec son ancien ennemi. Peu importe combien ils étaient devenus proches avec le temps, celui-ci ne manquait jamais une occasion de le chercher, comme là maintenant avec cette adition qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de régler – plein aux as comme il l'était, c'était encore plus dérisoire. Mais ça irritait Harry, autant que ça parvenait à le rassurer. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ces dernières années, et avoir Malfoy à ses côtés, agissant comme il l'avait toujours été à son égard, lui permettait de retrouver ses repères.

Sortit de ses pensées par un serveur qui le salua alors qu'il passait près de sa table, Harry empoigna sa veste et sortit du restaurant, accueillant la brise fraîche apporté par ce début Mars. Il longea avec paresse – peu pressé de retourner au travail – les ruelles du chemin de traverse et observa avec quiétude les passants et commerçants qui, quelques fois, se retournaient sur son passage. Avec le temps, ça aussi n'avait pas bien changé. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'y habituait et parvenait même à faire avec, lançant parfois de grands sourires chaleureux. Malfoy disait que la célébrité lui montait à la tête. Ginny arguait en levant les yeux au ciel que c'était juste une preuve de maturité.

Il finit par atteindre l'entrée des fonctionnaires pour accéder au Ministère, à l'angle de Gringotts, et s'y engouffra. Le grand hall se présenta rapidement face à lui et après un rapide contrôle de sécurité, il rejoignit le département de la justice, espérant que sa chance lui sourirait aujourd'hui et qu'il n'aurait pas à user une fois de plus pour cette tête peroxydé de son statut de « sauveur de l'humanité » pour lui obtenir ce foutu droit de visite.

•

Draco soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il commençait à trouver cela usant de s'occuper de cette société, bien qu'il tenait à s'en occuper exclusivement après toutes ces années à la négliger. D'un geste, force de l'habitude, il fit léviter un verre qu'il remplit de suite et méticuleusement, avec un de ses meilleurs bourbons. Sa rasée usuelle d'alcool, dirait Zabini. D'une traite, il se délecta du nectar, s'asseyant confortablement sur l'un des sofas du spacieux salon. Il ne compta que cinq minutes de ce bref moment de pleine solitude avant d'entendre des pas légers et caractéristiques se diriger vers la pièce où il était. Reposant doucement son verre sur la petite table ronde à ses côtés, Draco se releva, desserrant sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'un geste lent. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Dune apparut à son embrasure.

« - Draco, tu es rentré, remarqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, je n'ai pas entendu Henry annoncer ta venue.

- Je suis passée par le réseau de cheminette, j'étais chez Blaise, fit-il savoir avec lassitude en accueillant la jeune femme qui se glissa dans ses bras. Mmh…c'est ce genre de choses qui me tenait éveillé aujourd'hui, me dire qu'après l'effort viendrait le réconfort.

- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué », sourit sa femme en se détachant légèrement de lui pour mieux atteindre ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un baiser lascif, plein de simplicité. Draco s'était progressivement habitué à s'adoucir à son contact, jusque dans ses baisers, il devenait plus tendre et caressant. C'était l'échange qu'il attendait à chaque fin de journée, et qui, peut-être un peu stupidement, apaisait ses maux et son esprit quelque fois tumultueux. Dune était une partie essentielle à sa vie, celle qui le maintenait en place et lui assurait sa lucidité.

Elle rompit le baiser et reposa son front contre le sien, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. « Oui, définitivement, tu m'auras terriblement manqué aujourd'hui. »

Il lui répondit par un autre baiser, communiquant plus par les gestes que par les mots sa gratitude et cette tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Comme autrefois, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur pulser très fort tout contre lui et ce rythme régulier compléta de l'apaiser. Il comparait parfois Dune à un remède aussi efficace qu'une potion contre les maux de tête, ou une dépression nerveuse causé par un trop plein de travail.

« - Comment s'est passé ta journée ? osa-t-elle demander en passant une main concernée sur son visage.

- Ne m'en parle pas, veux-tu, répondit-il avec un soupir fatigué tout profitant de la caresse, reposant son bras autour de sa taille, éludant la question.

- Tu as l'air exténué.

- Tu assumes bien.

- Peut-être qu'une bonne douche te ferait le plus grand bien, murmura Dune en approchant sa bouche de son oreille, réveillant ses sens.

- Je trouve l'idée excellen…

- PAPA ! »

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant le corps de son fils lui atterrir dans les jambes, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Un regard vers sa femme suffit à lui faire comprendre que son repos ne viendrait que plus tard. Il se retint de grogner de mécontentement.

« - Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, non ? demanda la voix enfantine de son fils, ses grands yeux gris levés vers lui. Tu pourras peut-être me lire une histoire ce soir !

- Va pour une histoire, dans ce cas, répondit-il calmement en s'abaissant à la hauteur de son fils, ne pouvant retenir un bref sourire devant son air réjoui. Mais je crois t'avoir assez bien éduqué pour avoir d'abord le droit à une salutation correcte, jeune homme. »

Quill se composa rapidement une expression sérieuse – du moins, du mieux qu'il put pour un garçon de presque cinq ans – et tendit une main solennelle envers son aîné que ce dernier empoigna doucement, un embryon de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir père, j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable journée aujourd'hui. Avec mère, on a joué dans le jardin toute l'après midi et on a planté des nouvelles tomates. Henry m'a aussi montré comment écrire mon prénom. Je vous montrerai si vous le voulez. »

Dune avait derechef secoué la tête avec amusement devant l'air fier comme un coq de son mari et saisit délicatement la main de son fils.

« Tu lui montreras mon cœur, mais d'abord, direction la salle de bain où tu vas me laver ses mains avant que l'on puisse passer à table. Ton père se fera une joie de t'écouter durant le dîner. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça vigoureusement et après avoir rapidement embrassé Draco sur la joue, s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère qui se dirigea avec lui à l'étage, Dune adressant un clin d'œil à son mari avant de quitter la pièce. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle du couloir, les rires de son fils résonnant à ses oreilles.

•

« Merci encore, Paul, pour votre collaboration. J'apprécie ce que vous faîtes. »

L'homme lui adressa un bref signe de tête puis lui accorda une accolade avant de rejoindre l'aire pour transplaner. Harry se permit de souffler de soulagement. Il ne se voyait pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles à Draco, il avait trop donné dans ce rayon.

L'auror ferma son bureau magiquement et entreprit lui aussi de quitter le ministère. Seulement, avant qu'il ait pu atteindre le bout du couloir, une note volante s'était dirigé vers lui et tournait maintenant autour de sa tête. Avec un roulement d'yeux, il se saisit de l'avion en papier, et s'empressa de le lire.

_Auror Potter, vous êtes demandé expressément auprès de M. Crickett concernant une affaire de dernière minute de la plus haute importance. Cordialement, secrétariat de la M-12._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, surpris d'être appelé par le Président du Magenmagot en personne. Il n'était guère étonné de la requête – au ministère, ils avaient tendance à requérir de son service pour toutes sortes d'affaires, et la plupart du temps pas le moins du monde d'une importance quelque soit haute – mais, considérant que lui et M. Crickett n'étaient pas en très bons termes depuis qu'il avait accédé à la tête du bureau des aurors, celle-ci même demeurait intrigante. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, le brun se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'aile droite de l'étage. Il ne fit pas attention aux quelques sorciers qui le héla et ainsi, arriva bien vite devant l'imposante porte des services administratifs du magenmagot.

« Ah, M. Potter, merci Merlin vous avez reçu cette note de service, s'exclama une voix le faisant se retourner. J'avais peur que vous ayez déjà quitté nos locaux. »

M. Crickett le rejoignait en de grandes enjambées, et d'un regard, l'invita à passer la porte. C'était un vieil homme à l'allure guindée et qui forçait le respect autant qu'il vous donnait envie de le frapper pour son surplus d'arrogance. Harry avait bien trop tendance à désirer cette seconde option. Il le salua brièvement et se dirigea avec lui vers une pièce privée.

« - J'allais justement rentrer chez moi, vous avez eu de la chance.

- Je le sais bien et je m'en excuse, M. Potter. Sachez que si ça n'avait pas été urgent, je ne vous aurais pas privé d'un bon repos après une longue journée de loyal travail.

- Venez-en aux faits M. le Président voulez-vous. »

Le survivant n'avait jamais été friands de l'hypocrisie des politiciens, il était d'un naturel franc et honnête, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, et lui faisait justement savoir. Ce dernier rejoignit son fauteuil en essayant de ne pas paraître offusqué par cette insolence à peine masquée. Il l'invita poliment à s'asseoir, chose qu'Harry déclina froidement. Ainsi bien.

« - Avez-vous suivi le procès qui oppose Gillian McMillian aux Tanner industries, M. Potter ?

- J'ai lu dépôt de plainte de McMillian, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- M. McMillian reproche à l'entreprise de M. Tanner d'avoir provoqué l'accident qui a causé la perte de l'usage de la parole à sa femme à cause de leurs chaudrons défectueux. Les chaudrons qui concernent cette affaire ont eux été fabriqués en Amérique, où se situe le second siège social de la société.

- Excusez-moi, coupa l'auror, agacé de ne pas voir où il voulait en venir. Mais je ne vois pas toujours pas…

- J'y viens, M. Potter », assura le sorcier d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. Harry inspira profondément pour éviter de proférer des paroles qu'il viendrait à regretter et le laisse continuer. M. Crickett posa le plat de ses mains sur la table de son bureau. « Le Ministère est très fortement lié à cette société qui s'est durablement développée économiquement grâce aux fonds que nous avons débloqués. Ce procès aura des conséquences désastreuses sur l'économie de notre communauté, et en tant que Président du magenmagot il en vient de ma fonction de chercher l'intérêt du bien public. Voilà pourquoi je fais appel à vous.

- Je crois que je ne vous suis pas, monsieur.

- Tanner industries a envoyé leur meilleur avocat, celui-ci va collaborer avec le bureau des aurors pour bâtir le meilleur dossier afin que l'issue de cette affaire nous soit le plus favorable possible. Vous serez en charge des commandes.

- Attendez, vous me demandez d'être à la botte du ministère pour la sortir d'une impasse, c'est bien ça ? Avez-vous au moins une seule preuve que Tanner Industries n'a rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire de chaudrons ?

- C'est à vous de statuer sur cette question M. Potter. Officiellement, je soulève le bureau des aurors afin qu'il aide à clarifier une fâcheuse situation. Officieusement, je vous demande de nous sortir de là de manière effectrice.

- Et si je ne trouve rien ?

- Tanner industries plonge, le ministère croulera sous les dettes laissées par les dommages et intérêts que devront payer la société à McMillian.

- En tant que Président du Magenmagot, pourquoi ne pas influer vous-même sur la décision ?

- Je ne pourrais pas représenter la cour à ce procès, par intérêt général, et souci d'équité. L'avocat de McMillian s'en est personnellement occupé. »

Harry se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ginny lui ferait la peau. Ernie dont le frère était ce Gillian McMillian était déjà passé une ou deux fois dîner au manoir avec sa femme. La sienne semblait assez bien apprécier le couple et l'assassinerait de ne serait-ce qu'envisager se présenter contre eux lors du procès. Néanmoins, le Harry qui voulait rétablir la justice ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et il était vrai que cela amènerait probablement plus d'excitation que les dernières affaires auxquelles il était confronté récemment. Il soupira.

« - Très bien, j'accepte votre proposition. Je me chargerai de mettre des hommes de confiance sur l'enquête.

- Parfait ! – l'air trop enchanté du Président du Magenmagot lui fait quelque peu grincer des dents. L'avocat de Tanner industries est censé arriver en ville dans trois jours, le temps de régler certaines obligations. Je vous notifierais de sa présence au plus vite. Vous venez probablement de tous nous sauver de la crise économique, . »

Harry retint une grimace. Bien sur, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, devenir le sauveur de la communauté. Encore.

•

Draco observa Dune, assise devant sa coiffeuse et qui se regardait pensivement dans la glace, un verre à la main. Oh, il n'en boirait probablement pas une goutte, mais il avait pris l'habitude de s'en servir un presque constamment alors, simplement tenir le verre au creux de sa paume suffisait à le calmer. Il fit tournoyer le liquide ambré alors que son regard se posait paresseusement sur les courbes timides de sa femme dont le dos à peine dénudé lui était offert. De son grain de beauté sur l'épaule gauche, à la fine cicatrice juste à la naissance de ses reins, il la connaissait par cœur sans même avoir besoin de regarder. Mais il n'était jamais repu de son image et de la légère douleur que la vue de celle-ci lui causait.

Dune releva soudainement les yeux et croisa son reflet dans la glace. Elle eut un sourire plein de douceur et se contenta juste à son tour de l'admirer. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, son verre à la main, il semblait tellement inatteignable, lointain. Ca arrivait souvent. Il la regardait alors et son regard se perdait à des kilomètres de là, son visage ne reflétant plus qu'une pâle figure nostalgique, celui d'un homme hanté par ses souvenirs. Puis il revenait sur terre, au moment présent comme maintenant. Et il posait son verre sur une table à proximité, s'approchait d'elle à pas lents et embrassait sa nuque offerte, ses mains parcourant sa peau en une caresse aérienne. Dans ces instants toujours, il lui semblait soudainement plus vivant, réellement présent. Comme si le contact de sa peau suffisait à le persuader que c'était réel. Qu'elle était là et n'allait pas s'envoler. Et il soupirait dans ses cheveux et la serrait plus fort dans ses bras.

Les yeux clos, Dune, elle, ne disait aucun mot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* J'ai eu tord, j'imagine. Un adieu pour longtemps. Je le confesse : j'ai eu tord. La façon que tu as de danser avec moi me manque. Adieu donc mon amour…et tout ce qui me reste de toi c'est ce cœur brisé.<em>**

**Votre avis m'intéresse ! haha Je répondrai à vos questions du mieux que je peux, je le promets ! Gros bisous. **

**Cynthia, xoxo.**


End file.
